


Cheat the Truth

by Shy_Artistic_Flame



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fake AH Crew, Family Dynamics, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Tags May Change, alternate universe -GTA V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Artistic_Flame/pseuds/Shy_Artistic_Flame
Summary: Ashlyn Wild lives in Los Santos with her older brother who is apart of one of the biggest gangs. She's also apart of a gang, but the gangs they are in are rivals. Her brother doesn't know she apart of a gang and she intends to keep it that way.But as time goes on will her past reveal itself to her new family before she tells them about it? Or will she have control of her life?Join Ashlyn on her journey through car chases, heists, and a bit of pain.This is now also up on Wattpad, and Tumblr
Kudos: 2





	Cheat the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting this fic for the second time. 
> 
> yay.
> 
> but it has to be done.

Because of everything that has been happening within the AH community I am going to rewrite this story again. It will most likely take me a while to figure out how to rewrite it so it feels fluid to me. I’ll be unpublishing all the chapters aside from this one, and once I’ve reworked it I might change the name again.

I will probably be keeping most of what I have written now but there will be changes.

If you were waiting for a chapter I’m sorry for the wait, and now this, but I have to do this, plus I’ve been stuck on the seventh chapter for forever.

Once again, I am sorry for the wait for an update but please be patient with me.

Thank you for understanding. 

The chapters will be unpublished within the hour of this chapter going up.

Be safe out there, until later.


End file.
